This invention relates to game balls, and, more particularly, to a game ball having a foamed or sponge rubber outer surface, which has pores for absorbing moisture.
Game balls such as basketballs, soccer balls, and footballs conventionally include an inflatable bladder and a cover. The bladder may be reinforced with windings of nylon thread, polyester thread, etc. The cover is conventionally formed from panels of leather, synthetic leather, rubber, etc.
Synthetic leather covers have been well received as a substitute for more expensive leather covers. Synthetic covers are soft and easy to grip when dry. However, a synthetic leather cover becomes difficult to grip when the cover is wet with sweat. A genuine leather cover, particularly after breaking in, has small holes, which absorb sweat so that the ball retains its gripability. On the other hand, a synthetic leather cover commonly includes a polyurethane coating which is relatively impervious to sweat.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,661 describes a game ball with a synthetic leather cover, which has holes or pores for absorbing moisture such as sweat. The outer surface of the ball is formed from wet-coagulated polyurethane. The skin of the wet-coagulated polyurethane is ruptured when the pebbled surface of the ball is molded so that pores are formed on the sides of the pebbles.
Rubber covered basketballs are cheaper than synthetic leather covered basketballs. As a result, rubber covered basketballs are preferred by many buyers and users. Because of the lower cost, most basketball companies sell more rubber-covered basketballs than leather or synthetic leather covered basketballs.
A conventional rubber cover has a non-porous surface, which is impervious to moisture. Accordingly, a rubber-covered basketball does not have the capability of absorbing sweat or other moisture.
A game ball such as a basketball includes a cover formed from foamed or sponge rubber or synthetic rubber. The foaming process forms holes or pores in the outer surface of the cover which can absorb moisture.